Passing Through
by Akari Ito
Summary: She was a 12 year old village girl, he was a 16 year old pirate. She ran errands and he just ran. Her life was dull and uninteresting, his life was dangerous and exciting. Their lives should have never been crossed, but by an accident the met each other. What happens after that is anyone's guess, read and find out what happens to them.
1. A Day Never To Be Forgotten

**Chapter 1**

**A Day Never to be Forgotten**

**Me: I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

**Lucy's POV**

My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I am your ordinary, everyday, average village girl. I am 12 years old but I already work a part time job because my dad is always drunk and he lost his job. Two years ago after my mom passed away my dad became depressed and he began to drink he was fired from his job and has never stopped drinking since she died. So since my dad couldn't work and we needed money I got a part time job at a local bakery. The owner was an old friend of my mother's so she readily offered me a job as an errand girl. I was always running places but I enjoyed it because she was always kind to me and gave me meals as well as some money.

Everyday after I came home my father would be passed out on the couch a half empty bottle of alcohol in his hand. I would always take the bottle and set it on the table next to him, then I would make sure he was laid on the couch properly. Once I had done that I would put a blanket on him so he wouldn't catch a cold, then I would kiss his forehead and whisper to him that I loved him. Then I went to my room and went to sleep knowing that I would be doing the same thing again tomorrow.

I woke up the next day and my father was still asleep on the couch so I made breakfast, soon my father appeared in the kitchen to say good morning. I set the table and we ate breakfast together, it was the one time each day that he didn't drink a time that he spent with me. He would apologize for being a burden to me but I would say that it wasn't that bad. I enjoyed the mornings because it was the only time that my dad acted like he had before mom passed away.

We would clean up after breakfast then I would give my dad a hug before I left for my part-time job knowing that by the time I got home that he would be passed out on the couch again. I knew that my father didn't want to be like this but he was so consumed with sadness that he drank so he could escape from the pain. I soon arrived at the backery and greeted the owner with a huge smile on my face.

**Third Person POV**

"Good morning Mrs. Carter." Lucy greeted the woman. "Good morning Lucy how is you father?" Mrs. Carter asked while Lucy put on her apron. "He's still the same as always." Lucy replied sorrow filling her face. "Well that's enough of sad talk I need you to ask Mrs. Larson at the market for some fresh ingredients on this list." Mrs. Carter said handing Lucy a list. "Alright I'll be back soon." Lucy said taking the list along with a basket as she skipped out of the bakery. Lucy loved going to the market because everyone there was always kind to her and she could see the ocean. Lucy had always loved the ocean and someday wanted to sail on it, so she would always watch the ships come and go.

Lucy loved meeting new people that brought new things but she was always amazed when the occasional pirate ship sailed into the port. She wondered what it would be like to live like that but despite her curiosity she tried to stay away from the ships or pirates. Once she had reached the market place she went over to Mrs. Larson to get the things Mrs. Carter needed. While she waited to get the supplies Lucy's eyes scanned the ocean for any ships. There weren't any at the port but she saw a ship coming towards the port, she wasn't sure if it was a cargo ship or a passenger ship but she didn't think it was a pirate ship since she rarely saw them around.

"Lucy here's the stuff ya needed tell Mrs. Carter I said hello." Mrs. Larson said handing Lucy the basket full of supplies. "I will thanks Mrs. Larson." Lucy smiled and waved as she walked back to the bakery with the goods Mrs. Carter needed. "I'm back Mrs. Carter." Lucy called as she entered the bakery. "Could you bring the things to me, I'm in the kitchen." Mrs. Carter called from the other room.

"Mrs. Larson said to tell you she said hello." Lucy said as she gave the basket to Mrs. Carter. "Thank you Lucy, could you bring these rolls to Ms. Snyder for her café?" Mrs. Carter asked handing Lucy a basket of freshly baked rolls. "Alright." Lucy said taking the basket and going to the café nearby. "Ms. Snyder I brought the rolls from the bakery." Lucy called as she entered the café. "Thank you Lucy for your help have a roll with some jam on it." Ms. Snyder said taking a roll and putting butter and jam on it. "Thanks, mm it's delicious your jam is the best." Lucy said as she ate her roll. "Thanks tell Mrs. Carter I said hello." Ms. Snyder said as Lucy left. "I will." Lucy said smiling and waving before she skipped back to the bakery.

"Ms. Snyder says hello." Lucy said as she entered the bakery. "Sweetie could you go and sell these goods at the market?" Mrs. Carter asked. "Sure I'll be back once they're gone." Lucy smiled taking the large basket of baked goods. Lucy arrived at the marketplace and walked around selling the baked goods. Lucy was looking at the ship that had arrived in the port was soon ran into knocking her and the basket onto the ground. Luckily none of the baked goods had fallen out so she didn't need to worry about that. Unfortunately when she tried to stand she couldn't because she had twisted her ankle when she fell.

"I'm so sorry are you alright?" The voice of the person who had run into her asked. "Yeah I just twisted my ankle a little." Lucy responded before looking up at the person. When Lucy looked at the person she saw a boy about 16 years old, he had pink hair and dark green almost black eyes. "Here let me help you get up." The boy offered standing then reaching his hand out to her. "Thanks." Lucy said taking his hand so he could help her up.

"Can you stand?" He asked. "Let me see." Lucy said trying to apply pressure on her ankle. As soon as she tried to stand her ankle buckled and she began to fall because she couldn't stand. He quickly caught her before she had fallen completely. "I guess not." He remarked as he supported her. "Oh no, I still have to sell these baked goods." Lucy said showing the boy a half empty basket of baked goods. "Well I'll help you walk so you can sell them, what's your name?" He offered to help her. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, what's your name?" Lucy replied as she stood with his help.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you Lucy." He said a smile spread across his face. "You as well let's get going so I can sell these." Lucy said gesturing for him to start walking with her. They soon finished selling the baked goods so Natsu asked what was next. "Now that your done sellin' the baked goods what are you doin'?" Natsu asked. "I need to get back to the bakery to see what Mrs. Carter needs next." Lucy replied. "Wait you plan on trying to walk with your ankle like that?" Natsu asked gesturing to her swelling ankle.

"Yes I need to work so I can have money." Lucy said. "No way I'm helping you to the bakery to tell that Mrs. Carter that you twisted your ankle. Then once you've done that you're going to get your ankle checked and you will rest it. Now where is the bakery?" Natsu asked as he waited for Lucy's response. "But…" Lucy began. "Nope, no buts where is the bakery?" Natsu interrupted asking his question again. "Fine it's this way." Lucy sighed showing Natsu which way to go.

"Lucy what took so long?" Mrs. Carter asked as she wiped her hands on her apron as she exited the kitchen. "I accidentally ran into her and she twisted her ankle so I helped her finish selling the goods then walked her back here." Natsu explained to the woman. "Oh my Lucy are you alright?" Mrs. Carter asked worried. "I'm alright he's just exaggerating." Lucy replied trying to brush off her concern. "Well I don't think so you need to have it checked out I'll be fine without you so go and see if it's alright." Mrs. Carter said shooing Natsu and Lucy to go see a doctor.

Natsu carried Lucy to the doctor's office and they soon arrived and he walked into the small office. "Oh my Lucy what happened?" Dr. Wist asked when he saw Lucy being carried into the office. "I wasn't paying attention and I accidentally ran into her when she was selling baked goods. When she tried to stand she couldn't because she twisted her ankle, so I helped her walk as she finished selling them. Then we went back to the bakery and Mrs. Carter and I agreed she should have it looked at." Natsu explained sitting Lucy on the examination table.

"Alright let's see that ankle." Dr. Wist said as he removed her shoe and stocking so he could properly examine it. "Lucy could you tell me if it hurts when I touch it." Dr. Wist asked asked he reached towards her ankle. Lucy hissed in pain as he gently touched her ankle. "Alright let's see how much it hurts to move it." Dr. Wist said. He gently took her ankle in his hands Lucy hissing in pain he gently tried to rotate and bend her ankle as Lucy screamed at how painful it was.

"Well Lucy it appears that you are a lucky girl, it isn't broken but you did severely sprain it." Dr. Wist explained as he got something from a cupboard. "Here take this it should help with the pain. Now I'll need to wrap it so please bear with the pain." Dr. Wist said as he again lifted her ankle to wrap it. "Young man you said that you ran into her what's your name I've never seen you around town?" Dr. Wist asked as he wrapped her ankle. "My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm not from around town I'm just staying a short time then I'll be leaving again." Natsu answered watching Lucy wince in pain.

"Alright Lucy all done now I'm going to need you to listen to me. Since you sprained your ankle so badly you'll have to keep it wrapped up for a few weeks and I don't want you walking for at least a week after that you can walk with crutches but until then you can't work and you have to keep it elevated." Dr. Wist said firmly. "But I need to work." Lucy said worried about needing to work. "I know but if you don't do as I say it won't heal properly and it will take longer for it to be better." Dr. Wist explained.

Lucy nodded her head knowing that he was right but now what was she going to do. "Tell Mrs. Carter that you won't be able to work for a week then go home and rest it up. Come back in a week and we'll see how it's healing." Dr. Wist said. "Thanks Dr. Wist I'll do that." Lucy sighed as she was about to climb down off the examination table. "Oh no you don't, I'm carrying you." Natsu said picking Lucy up.

Natsu thanked the doctor and walked carrying Lucy in his arms as they walked to the bakery. Natsu explained the situation to Mrs. Carter and was carrying Lucy to her house when she spoke up. "So Natsu how old are you?" Lucy asked. "I'm 16 years old, how 'bout you?" He asked. "I'm 12 next month I'm turning 13." Lucy answered. "Well then early happy birthday." Natsu said smiling. "Thanks, so when did you arrive in town?" Lucy asked. "Actually just shortly before I accidentally ran into you." Natsu explained his smile shrinking a bit.

"Oh that's nice how long will you be staying?" Lucy asked curiously. "I'm not sure but probably a day or two a week at most." He answered thinking a bit. "So how did you get to town?" Lucy asked. "I came in on a ship, around this time each year my ship comes here to supply the ship before heading out again." Natsu said his smile returning. "I've always wanted to sail the ocean." Lucy said stars in her eyes. "Oh yeah maybe someday you will." Natsu said. "I hope so." Lucy said they had reached her house and he brought her in and set her on a chair.

"Well I gotta go but I'll see ya." Natsu said as he left Lucy at home. Lucy smiled hoping to see him again but by the time she was able to be up and walking again he had already left town. Lucy recovered quickly and was back to work helping Mrs. Carter, and whenever she was at the marketplace she would look to see if he happened to come again from the ocean. Lucy however didn't see him again and 5 years passed and Lucy's father died so now it was just her trying to live on her own. Each day she would work and when she was at the marketplace she gazed at the ocean hoping that she would see him again.


	2. Remember Me?

**Chapter 2**

**Remember Me?**

**Me: I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

Lucy walked to the bakery early in the morning prepared to help with today's baking. On her way she ran into her best friend Levy McGarden, both worked for Mrs. Carter either running errands, watching the shop or baking. "Good morning Lu-chan." Levy greeted her friend. "Good morning Levy." Lucy responded. They walked the brisk morning air biting at their cheeks.

"Good morning Mrs. Carter." They greeted together as they entered the bakery. "Good morning girls Lucy you will be selling these in the market today and Levy you will be helping me bake." Mrs. Carter said giving Lucy a basket of baked goods. Levy usually helped with the baking while Lucy usually was out selling the baked goods it was that way because everyone knew that Lucy loved the marketplace especially since she is always waiting for him to return.

Lucy walked to the marketplace a spring in her step as she walked. She walked around always glancing over to the ocean to see if any ships were coming in. The goods weren't selling very well that day so she had plenty of time to gaze out onto the ocean to see any incoming ships. It was then that her eye caught a ship approaching the port, she hoped it was his ship but didn't let her hopes get to high so that if it wasn't then she wouldn't be disappointed.

The ship soon pulled in and people disembarked it going to gather supplies they might need. Lucy scanned the people to see if he was amongst them but she didn't see his pink hair so she assumed that it wasn't his ship. Since the baked goods weren't selling well she walked over to where the people had disembarked to see if they would like to buy some.

"Hey what's a pretty girl like you doing here selling baked goods?" A man who wore no shirt asked. "It's a part time job I have no family so I need to work, would you like to buy something?" Lucy asked offering him some baked goods. "Sure I'll take that roll, how much?" The man replied pointing to a cinnamon roll. "1.25." Lucy responded. The man pulled out his wallet and gave her two dollars. "Keep the change." He said taking the cinnamon roll and eating it.

Lucy continued to walk amongst the people and a few others bought some things but now she was just standing there with nobody approaching her to buy something. "Excuse me I would like to buy some baked goods." A voice said from behind Lucy. Lucy turned and smiled her eyes closed as she did so. "What would you like?" Lucy asked sweetly opening her eyes. The man looked in the basket and pulled out an oatmeal chocolate chip cookie. "I'll take this how much is it?" The man asked looking at Lucy. "One dollar." Lucy replied.

The man pulled out a dollar and handed it to Lucy, a smile spread across his face his dark green almost black eyes sparkled when he did. Lucy seeing his eyes and smile thought he looked similar to the boy she had met 5 years ago, Natsu Dragneel. Unfortunately he was wearing a bandana that covered his hair so she couldn't see what color it was. "Thanks, miss…" He said searching for her name.

"Lucy." Lucy said in response to his unasked question. "Thanks Lucy, you know you remind me of a girl I met she was just like you her name was Lucy too." He commented taking a bite of his cookie. "Oh really how'd you meet her?" Lucy asked him. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was running and I accidentally ran into her, and she twisted her ankle so I helped her out. I haven't seen her since then." He answered eating his cookie.

"What a coincidence 5 years ago I was ran into and I twisted my ankle and the guy who ran into me helped me out and I haven't seen him since." Lucy said smiling at the coincidence. "Ha ha what if you were the Lucy I ran into all that time ago and I was the guy who ran into you 5 years ago." He joked as he finished his cookie. "That would be funny what's your name maybe we can see if we are." Lucy said jokingly.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, what's your name?" He said. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy responded realizing that she had finally met him again after so long. "Seriously that's cool, wait Lucy?" Natsu asked as if the realization that she was the same person just struck him. "Mm hm it's me Natsu." Lucy said nodding her head trying not to cry tears of joy. Natsu then spontaneously hugged her tightly laughing at how good it was to see her again.

"So Lucy how's your ankle?" Natsu asked after he hugged her. "First that was years ago second it is good." Lucy said twirling as if to prove her point. "Wow you sure grew up I barely recognized you." Natsu commented. "Of course it's been 5 years I'm 17 years old now." Lucy said giggling. "Oh yeah so how is Mrs. Carter?" Natsu asked remembering where she worked. "She's good once I've sold all these I'm going back to the bakery wanna come?" Lucy asked.

"Sure let's hurry." They quickly finished selling the goods and were walking to the bakery. "I'm back." Lucy called as she and Natsu entered the shop. "Lucy what took you so long?" Levy asked coming out of the kitchen. "Sorry it was slow today." Lucy said. "How's that?" Levy asked gesturing to Natsu who had removed his bandana and was standing behind Lucy. "Oh Lucy I'm glad you're back could you…" Mrs. Carter cut herself off when she saw Natsu.

"Hello again Mrs. Carter." Natsu greeted as soon as he saw her. "He returned." Mrs. Carter exclaimed. "Wait he's Natsu Dragneel?" Levy asked knowing that Lucy had been waiting for him to return someday. "Yup." He said smiling. "Wow it's a pleasure to finally meet you Lucy is always talking about you, I'm Levy McGarden Lucy's best friend." Levy said shaking his hand. Lucy blushed when Levy had said she was always talking about him feeling embarrassed.

"So she's always talking about me that's nice." Natsu stated as if it wasn't a big deal. "Wait doesn't that surprise you?" Levy asked shocked at his response. "Of course not I'm a pirate so I'm used to people talking about me." Natsu said shrugging. "Wait you're a pirate?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Yeah so do you wanna come with me?" Natsu asked. "Sure." Lucy said having always wanted to be a pirate. "Wait you can't just leave what about me?" Levy asked after hearing her friend's response.

"You can come too, you guys pack your things and meet me at the port." Natsu said walking out of the shop. "I'm sorry to leave you so suddenly Mrs. Carter but you know how I've always wanted to go with him someday so now's my chance." Lucy said hugging the woman. "Don't worry about it just write and Levy you watch over Lucy for me would you." Mrs. Carter said then hugging Levy. "Oh I will." Levy said after a tearful goodbye the girls went and packed their things and headed to the port to meet Natsu.


End file.
